


Dine'n'Ditch

by FarmlandTensions



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarmlandTensions/pseuds/FarmlandTensions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ereri Secret Santa gift for <a href="http://fabulousfujoshi.tumblr.com">FabulousFujoshi</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Dine'n'Ditch

**Author's Note:**

> Ereri Secret Santa gift for [FabulousFujoshi](http://fabulousfujoshi.tumblr.com)

The restaurant was losing money. It was the simple fact of the matter. They worked their asses off and got consistent good reviews, the cleanest restaurant in town with the best food money could buy. But in this economy, people were eating out less, and dine’n’ditching more, and Levi was at the end of this tether.

 

Friday evenings were their busiest times. They were nowhere near the level they had been at when the world was wealthier and people were more willing to spend on luxuries, but still remained the busiest time for customers. Levi took a moment during a lull in orders to prop the kitchen door ajar and survey his clientele for the night. A few businessmen in expensive suits who were obviously doing well for themselves, several couples in varying levels of eveningwear enjoying dates, a somewhat scruffy looking young man whose expensive taste in food would be surprising if not for the rich green silk scarf he had draped over his chair back, a family or two having an evening out for once, a few others waiting on guests to arrive. 

 

Overall everyone looked happy in their surroundings, and those with food seemed to be enjoying it, so Levi took it as a job well done for now. He slipped back into the kitchen and began preparations for some of the most popular meals as he awaited the next orders, and whipped up a quick salad when a table’s entree order was hung in front of his face. He got the starters on a tray and held them out to Petra as she passed by, then went back to his preparations and lost himself in his work.

 

Petra slumped against the doors and sighed after she reappeared in the kitchen next. 

 

“Another one slipped past us.”

 

Levi immediately saw red but tried to focus on the meal before him. He tried to put it out of his mind but it was hard not tp hear Auruo’s voice responding.

 

“Another dine’n’ditch? Who do these guys think they are? Must have been something cheap though at least, what did he order?”

 

If Auruo’s voice was loud, the silence that followed his question was deafening. Levi attempted to control his breath as he turned to look at the silent Petra. He watched her avoid his gaze for a moment before he brought himself to repeat the other man’s question.

 

“What did he order?”

 

Petra cleared her throat, staring at her toes, and feebly muttered her response.

  
“The lobster.”

 

Levi was out the door before he could think. He marched through the dining area, not stopping to even remove his toque, and out into the cold. He swivelled on his heels on the footpath outside, eyes scanning his surroundings until a glimpse of a familiar green caught his attention. He stormed towards the owner of the scarf he had seen earlier in his restaurant, waiting until he was within hearing distance before he called after them.

 

“Oi, where the fuck do you think you’re going, shithead?”

 

The person in front of him perked up a little and looked around a little as Levi caught up to him.

 

“Yeah, I’m talking to you, you fucking thieving brat.”

 

The boy swiveled around as Levi continued to yell at him.

 

“You think you can come into my fucking restaurant and get a free fucking lobster dinner, do you? Well you’ve got another thing coming if you… think… you can get away with… that.” His voice tapered off as he took in the distraught look on the boy’s face, and he came to a halt a few feet in front of him.

 

Levi cleared his throat awkwardly as he realised how close to tears the young man in front of him looked to be.

 

“Uh, you alright kid?”

 

The boy shook his head and his voice cracked as he spoke, digging his hands into his pockets as he did so and pulling out fists of change and lint and crumpled up notes.

 

“I’m so sorry, I’m so fucking sorry, I didn’t even think. How could I be so stupid? God, I’m such a moron, I never meant to take the food without paying, I’m just having a really shitty day and I didn’t even realise.”

 

His fingers poked through the cash in his hands as he tried to count it out. Levi was unsure of how to react now that he wasn’t faced with a fight or with someone trying to run from him. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

 

“Don’t uh, don’t worry about it, kid. It’s not the end of the world. Just don’t do it again, and especially not with the fucking lobster, that shit’s expensive.”

 

The boy huffed a sad laugh.

 

“I was hoping it’d be impressive but I fucked up there.”

 

Levi took a glance around, noting that they were the only one’s dumb enough to be standing out in the snow.

 

“Who were you trying to impress?”

 

The kid shrugged as he attempted feebly to flatten out his notes into something resembling legal tender.

 

“Some guy I was supposed to be on a date with. I thought we hit it off really well, but he didn’t bother to show up, so I guess I got that wrong.”

 

“Right.” Levi shifted his weight again and glanced around the empty street as though he were looking for a convenient exit strategy. “Well maybe he’s running late.”

 

The young man sighed and shook his head numbly. “I ate a whole lobster in there, it’s not like I left really soon. And I don’t think I even have enough here to pay for the damn thing, I didn’t even think it through before I bought it.”

 

“Stole it.”

 

“Right, yeah. Fuck.”

 

They stood in silence for another couple of moments and Levi could feel the cold seeping through his skin.

 

“Well, look, why don’t you come back in, and you can help out in the kitchen for a bit to pay off the lobster and then you’ll know for sure if the fucker’s showing up or not. Sound good?”

 

He sighed “Yeah, alright, that works.”

 

 

* * *

 

Levi found himself more distracted than he’d ever been in work that evening, catching himself stealing glances at the boy solemnly scrubbing at dishes in the corner sink with a look on his face like someone had kicked the shit out of his puppy. Every time Petra came in to take a tray out to a table, she’d give a small shake of her head to indicate that no-one had come looking for him yet, and his asshole of a date had really stood him up.

 

A little after closing time, Levi stepped up to the corner sink with his peacoat on and a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.

 

“Hey, kid, you can stop now.”

 

The boy blinked hard as he broke out of his trance and looked at Levi, bright eyes reflecting the last of the lights left on in the kitchen.

 

“Come on, I’ll give you a ride home.”

 

He watched the boy wash his hands, pleased that he at least was hygienic, and led him out the back to the staff car park. He locked the door behind him before walking to the car.

 

The ride was awkwardly silent at first, after the boy had quietly given Levi his address, and Levi went against his usual instincts by breaking that silence when ordinarily he would relish in it.

 

“I’m sorry that fuckhead never showed up. You seem like a nice kid, he doesn’t deserve you.”

 

The boy looked at Levi with wide eyes and then diverted his gaze out the window.

 

“I never asked your name.”

 

Levi glanced over at him before responding. “Levi.”

 

The boy frowned.

 

“But that’s…”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You mean you?”

 

“Yes, I own the restaurant, and yes, that’s why it’s called Levi’s. Very original, I know.”

 

They were silent again for another while.

 

“I’m Eren.”

 

Levi nodded.

 

The rest of their journey was quiet, and they reached Eren’s home very soon. He stayed in the car for a moment after they pulled up, and then spoke without turning to look at Levi.

 

“Thank you, for everything.”

 

Levi scrutinised the boy’s face for a moment.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

The boy stayed still and Levi wasn’t sure what he was waiting for but he tried speaking to him again, saying the first thing he could think of.

 

“I like your scarf. Nice colour.”

 

The boy looked out the window and then opened the door and stepped out of the car with another soft “thanks”.

 

 

* * *

 

The next day, Levi received a resume in the restaurant from an Eren Jaeger, applying for a waiting job, and he smiled softly to himself.


End file.
